


give me wings so I can fly

by frostedroyaltea



Category: The Ascendance Trilogy - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: what if he saw him one last time?set between The False Prince and Runaway King
Relationships: Jaron Artolius Eckbert III & Darius Eckbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	give me wings so I can fly

I sat heavily on my throne and ran my fingers over the grooves. My old throne had long since been removed. My mother's, father's, and Darius' still stood in an old, empty, hall. The old throne room.

Their crowns were there too now. They were put there after the funeral. Their funeral.

It was quiet now. Everyone had left and the sky was mark, the night quiet.

I stood, and walked heavily, thoughts and emotion weighing me down. I let out a heavy sigh and rested my door leading out of the new hall.

The door was heavy, solid. I pushed the doors and let them swing open, barely keeping from hitting the walls.

I looked up and froze. The doors silently closed behind me. My eyes burned at the sight of the familiar silhouette. It couldn't be possible... But... Yet... There he was.

My feet carried me until I was a few paces away. It had to be him. He was covered in dirt, his hair was disheveled, and cuts littered his face and hands but it was _him_.

"Is it..?" I whispered. The moon was bright and full behind him, casting his shadow on me. I quickly blinked back tears as I stepped closer to him.

He opened his arms and I fell into them. He held me tightly.

"How?" my voice shook and I swallowed against the pain welling in my throat. "How are you here?"

"You'll be okay," he whispered in my ear. "You _are_ okay." He squeezed me into his chest, I could feel his arm's shaking. "Everything's going to be alright," he said, one last time, before the world lit up and fell away and he was gone. Gone, again.


End file.
